


Guy-Manuel and The Botcracker - A Christmas Fairy Tale

by George_Harrisun, orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe : Fantasy, Christmas, Cute, Fairy, Fluff, Gay Robots, Hoffman, JULIAN CASABLANCAS AS A CUTE SOLDIER BOY JUST LIKE IN INSTANT CRUSH, M/M, Smutt, Sweetness, Tale, Tchaikovsky, The Nutcracker- Inspiration, Thomas as a cute robot-nutcracker, Toys, Winter, Winter Romance, christmas tale, daft love, daft punk - Freeform, daft slash, so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Harrisun/pseuds/George_Harrisun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''So Danny , I had this idea of Thomas as a nutcracker and Guy-Manuel as his master... Do you think we can do it for christmas . What do you think of it ? '' <br/>''Oh it must be so cute. I'm  in... ''<br/>''YAY ! '' </p>
<p>***<br/>Christmas for Guy-Manuel is symbol of two things : his brother having all the gift , him being alone. But one day , when a mysterious uncle gives him a beautiful and lovely robot , a botcracker , his christmast change forever. But when midnight comes... It's not just his christmas that changes...<br/>Do you believe in fairy tales ?</p>
<p>Inspired by The Nutcracker , a  famous tale from Hoffman , adapted as well in a ballet by Tchaikovsky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ouverture

**Author's Note:**

> Both the others , have a mothertongue that is not english.  
> We just wanted it to be perfect. We worked on it. Please respect the authors.  
> Also it's just so cute to work with George Harrisun. So yeah .   
> Merry Christmas every one.

_Danny and I were sitting , cozy at a cafe in Paris. It was the 25 december. We were just happy to be together and she asked me if I knew that Daft Punk could do a good christmas tale . I laughed and I said that maybe they are. She looked at me with her deep brown eyes , sipping her latte and I told her the legend that I heard from a close friend of mine called Felipe , who knows them. She listened to me and she liked the story so here it is. We were pretty amused and interessed in it . Danny looked at me and asked me if we could write it together , and we did. We found out it actually looked a lot like The Nutcracker and we played the ballet during our writing process and here we are posting it . I hope you will like it..._

_Well... What can we add ? Nothing I guess. OH NO !  Danny reminded me . We have to write a proper and formal introduction , I guess._

_What a mysterious man honestly...Wow , I remember his face. But I wasn't sure at all ... He was ... special._

_We remember him verry well , the man who came , assuming he knew the real story of Daft Punk._

_Me and Danny , or if you want , George-Harrisun , met him. We talked...and after all  , he said he agreed to shared his story . We apologies to Daft Punk , if they ever read this. We know they are control freaks and never reveal their story. But that one... Was sure a cute surprise and an interessing opportunity to makes believe in magic , in the magic of christmas. That is why , me and Danny , decided to treat our toys with the same respect we treat each other. Not like objects. We believe they are special. And we believe this story...is kinda true , because , the magic , the true magic of christmas can do almost everything . And sometimes , it makes us believe in miracles._

_You don't believe us ?_

_Well ... read it and you'll find out . We chose a name for our tale._

** GUY-MANUEL AND THE BOT CRACKER. **

_Well . It is also , of us , an opportunity to tell you merry christmas. But quick ! It's passed midnight  , before it's too late , we should begin our story right now with the formal introduction of our tale  . Hum... I can't find a proper introduction , but I guess I can try a famous..._

_**One upon  a time**  , ..._


	2. Christmas Time

The snow was falling silently on the street of Paris.It was so cold , outside. But the fire place kept the De Homem-Christo’s house warm and cozy. Tiny little snowflakes , like stars , but tiny stars dropping of the sky with peace and grace. That was what 15 year old Guy-Manuel the french teenager living in Paris was staring at . He sighed. Another christmas day . Another christmas annoying where he had to pretend he liked everyone. For sure , Paul would have more gifts than him. And that  was annoying , every year. At least , it was only one time a year.   Guy-Manuel was a bit jealous of Paul but of course he has to be happy for him. The Christmas tree enthroned the living room where were disposed around some chairs and cushions, as guests were expected. Guy-Manuel looked at it , daydreaming more than really looking , actually. The Christmas tree was sparkling of colorful lights , spring of holly were hanged on his branchs , entwining with christmas branches , silver angels and golden tiny bells with red ribbon tied in it. At the top ,an angel with blonde curly hair, made of porcelain in his toga made of puffy white tile wrapped with thin strips of gold silk, with large mechanical white wings that moved mechanically from the bottom up, was smiling with open arms.  And at the foot , a small kitsch christmas crib with  hand-painted small santon de provençes (christmas crib figurines )  that were all lined up in the crib. The table , facing the kitchen , was filled with plates  ,  like cassoulet baguettes , cheese , liverwrust  , salad , punch , currants and apple pie , vanilla puddings , flan , crèmes brûlées He sighed , it was 5 o clock and he was still waiting for the family to arrives. He looked at the christmas tree , annoyed . He sighed as he heard the bell ring .

‘’GUY-MAANUEL!!  ‘’ shouted his mom ‘’ Can you go open ? It’s the family ! ‘’

Guy-Manuel sighed , coming down the stairs to open the door .

‘’BONJOUR ! OH  , WHAT A YOUNG BEAUTIFUL MAN ! ‘’ (aunt Sylvia )

Guy-Manuel tried not to feel nauseous , but she clearly was wearing TOO MUCH her chanel number 5 perfume. The greasy old woman threw her fur coat on Guy-Manuel who was supposed to take all the coats to the bedroom of his parents , throwing them on the bed. He was about to vomit ; her fur coat was smelling as bad as her. He sighed . This christmas was going to be long. He was always at the door , doing the ‘’family door man job ‘’ while Paul was enjoying himself , laidback and procrastinating on the couch. No , Paul wasn’t bad ; he was just less mature than Guy-Manuel , who was more calm … Maybe rebel , but calm. He didn’t like to share his emotion . He did the same thing he did with all the family from the cousins , the friends , the twin. Everyone was just throwing their coats on the poor Guy-Manuel , who would often crawl from the weight of the coats on him.

‘’Wow...it’s going to be amazing this year .’’ Thought Guy-Manuel , looking at everyone already eating their plates of turkey , brandade , baguettes , meats and all the delicious portuguese meal her mom cooked. Guy-Manuel sighed ; he hated people but loved food . He had to do a sacrafice.

‘’Ugh , let’s see if Paul have left pudding for me. ‘’

***

Everyone was talking and laughing around the christmas tree. The kids were playing , but Guy-Manuel , being older , didn’t wanted to play with them. He didn’t liked the same games and the same things as them. So he just stayed there , like a ghost , observing everyone. He looked at the presents under the trees. And he sighed ; what if… what is one of the gifts was for him. He looked at his mom , gathering everyone for the gifts moment and sighed . Paul was literally in the middle and everyone was talking with him. Of course not . What have he thought. Guy-Manuel smiled ; at least , he felt happy for his brother to be loved like that. Maybe he was being loved too much but anyway ,  he was used to it… But sometimes , it really did pissed off the poor Guy-Manuel.

***

 Finally it was time to open the presents like always Paul was excited to see what new toys he could add to his hoard. Guy-Manuel tried to ignore all the noise but he just had to see. First came the small gifts that usually contained sweaters or something lame. Then came along the bigger presents from the richer relatives. Paul opened one of the big boxes and got out a deluxe Star Wars set. Everybody was taking pictures of Paul with his new toy Guy-Manuel just rolled his eyes Paul always rubbed in the fact that he had much more presents and cool ones Guy-Manuel just shook it off but he was jealous. Then came the last gift it was probably about theted size of an oven. Of course , Guy-Manuel knew he was just immature ; he had to grow up , since , he was so much younger ; at 14 years old , what do you know about life ; nothing. And at 15 years old , as well. So Paul could show off as much as he liked. Guy-Manuel knew that all these toys , needed to be appreciated for one thing ; the emotions they could carry ; the emotion that the person who gave them placed in them . But that , Paul didn’t see it. Guy-Manuel on the other side...

 

Paul teared open the box with so much energy that it could light up the Christmas Tree on and off. The room was filled with oooh's and ahh's as he pulled out a G.I Joe set with everything G.I Joe related things you could possibly imagine.  The G.I joes had all fire guns , black boots and they all looked like beef guys. In the center of the set stood the main G.I joe. Paul was so happy because he had already the original set , and he was just happy to have the second one !

"Hey, Guyyy look at my new toyss arent they cool?" Paul said with the bitchiest smile he had ever  seen. Guy-Manuel just tried to ignore him. He was just teasing him.

"Leave him alone dont you see he doesn't care about Paul. He's too busy caring about himself."

sneered one of the aunts.

Guy sighed and looked away. He just wanted to go away. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder He looked up , frowning. Who dared talk to him . It was uncle Felipe who , with his porteguese accent said :

‘’Well , Guy-Manuel  have no gift. Does anyone have something to give to him ? Ah ? Eh bien ! For myself , I do. Viens ici Guy-Manuel , I have a very special gift for you...très spécial et … hors de l’ordinaire.’’

He reached in to his leather backpack and pulled out a gold coloured rectangular shaped box. Everyone was staring at the scene , as the gift seemed incredibly rare and special . Maybe it was Uncle Felipe , who was a toy maker , that did it just for Guy-Manuel. The kids were glaring at Guy-Manuel with jealousy , chatting and whispering as the eyes of Guy-Manuel were on the beautiful red packet.

"Merry Christmas Guy-Manuel this is for you" Guy looked at him wow someone was actually giving him something its a Christmas miracle! Guy-Manuel gasped . He ripped off the paper and saw , in the package , a beautiful robot . It was little , with tiny hands and a blue coat . He was like smiling and Guy-Manuel couldn’t help but smiled. It was the most beautiful robot he ever seen. In it was written: TB-03 the cute little warrior robot . Before he could say thank you Uncle Felipe was gone into the crowd. Weird , thought Guy-Manuel .However , he opened the box and took out his robot. How beautiful he was. Guy-Manuel looked at him . And whispered :

‘’ I don’t wan’t to call you TB. From now on . Your name will be Thomas . I know you like it . Don’t you ? ‘’

He heard Paul laugh :

  
‘’You are talking to your toys . Come on , don’t be such a baby , Guy-Man. ‘’

Guy-Manuel blushed . He had enough . He didn’t replied and went away , under the christmas tree. His mom tried to stop him , but he had decided that until now , he would spend christmas time  , alone.

Guy-Manuel , under the christmas tree was as tiny as snowflakes . He could easily hide and no one would see him. He took this oppurtunity to  admire Thomas. and make him walk softly . Some kids were playing around the christmas tree but Guy-Manuel didn’t care ; he just accepted their presence . He was way too more happy with his robot.He giggled , and figured out he had a button on his back . He looked up and saw it was written reset . He gasped of horror and inspected the pannel of buttons he had on his shoulder. A button with the motion ‘’animation ‘’ he pushed it and the robot came to life , turning to him with two green eyes and said an automatic :

‘’He-llo. My-Name.Is.TB-03. And. I fi-ght.For.Ju-St-Ice ! Evil-must-fear-the-ro-bots! ‘’

Guy-Manuel giggled as the robot was walking mechanically with the word ‘’Justice’’ flashing on his helmet  , back and forth . He poked him and the robot fell in his open  palm. Guy-Manuel whispered :

‘’You are so adorable.’’

He passed a good 30 minutes , alone , with Thomas , the botcracker soldier robot boy , creating invisible ennemies Thomas would fight   .  But then Paul came up to him wanting to play with the robot.

"Hey Guy I wanna use your robot give me it"

Guy-Manuel frowned and hugged the robot. He swear he could feel the robot grasping his clothes but was too much startled to do anything :

‘’No...It’s my robot. Go play with your G.I Joe ! ‘’ Guy-Manuel was already feeling bad : he was feeling alone and awkard in this party because he seemed that he couldnt fit in it ; he was too shy to socialize and no one  wanted to socialize with him.  Social anxiety was taking control of him. The only good thing in this party was the robot . And for no way he would share it .

**  
  
**

Paul got on his knees his knees and reached for the robot but Guy held him close to his chest.

"Give me the robot!"

"No! Stop leave me alone please!"

Paul grabbed Thomas by the arm with so much force that he falls back. When Guy realises what had happened it was too late. Thomas's arm had been broken off by Paul. Guy-Manuel looks down in horror as he starts crying. Paul just gets up and throws the arm at him.

"Psh whatever it was lame anyways I have cooler toys."

But what he didn't know was that all he cared about right now was Thomas. His only christmas toy and it was broken. It didn't mean that he didnt like him any less. Guy-Manuel held Thomas close as he cried silently under the tree. He looked at Thomas with so much love and whispered to him "Don't worry I'll always love you".

**  
  
**

He  checked in the box and saw there were small instrument as well as small cables to gix the nutcracker but nothing to correctly fix the arm. Guy-Manuel sighed and hugged Thomas , rocking him against his chest. He took a small piece of clothes and tried to support the arm he fixed with glue . He waited for the glue to dry.

The people were almost all living the party , but uncle Felipe remained the last to leave. He saw the broken little robot and went to Guy-Manuel  :

‘’Oh no , broken already ? ‘’

Guy-Manuel noded . Guy-Manuel felt so childish but…

‘’There is something special about this robot.’’

Uncle Felipe   laughed mysteriously and whispered :

‘’There is something special in every single gift at Christmas.’’

Uncle Felipe smiled and helped Guy-Manuel with the bandage and smiled giving the robot to Guy-Manuel.

‘’Look. He is just fine ! I hope you’ll feel better ...Don’t worry  , if something is fixed it also can be repaired...’’

And with that , Uncle Felipe patted the shoulder of Guy-Manuel , put back his raincoat and walked leisurely to the door , as Mrs De Homem Christo greeted him , before he left. What a strange man , thought Guy-Manuel , as he sat under the tree .

Her mom , who saw him ,approached  . She kneeled and said , replacing a lock of Guy-Manuel's hair behind his ear :

"It's time to go to bed !"

"Oh please mom can I sleep under the tree ?"

His mom chuckled :

"On the floor ?"

He shrugged :

"I can make a bed of pillows . I swear I will be comfortable!"

His mother giggled and smiled : after all , what could happen ? She accepted , giving Guy-Manuel a kiss and going back to her room to sleep.

He sighed and went to his bedroom to pick up a variety of pillows and a blankets in  his bedroom. He ran down the stairs . For one second  , he felt scared. What if Thomas , his robot , moved away and diseapear ? Every kid , once , dreamed that , as they leave their bedroom , their toys by some kind of magic or some kind of intelligible spell , come to live. But as Guy-Manuel rushed into the living room , the only thing who was moving was the was the shadow of flames projected on the floor by the fire that danced and swirled  lightly in the fireplace, throwing both a light and a comforting and soothing heat in the room plunged into a soft twilight. He sighed , making his bed . It was close to midnight… They had a longer party tomorrow so he had to sleep. He sighed and lied on his pillow bed  , under the tree. As he slept he kept hanging on his little botcracker ,his little robot , smiling ; this christmas was special , it seems.

 


	3. A Fight Under The Christmas Tree

For a reason or another , Guy-Manuel woke up at midnight . He blinked sleepily as he growled , stretching his arm , his blanket falling aside. Still in his blue pajama , he looked at what woke him up . It was a little owl watch his brother got for christmas and left there , under the christmas tree . Weird . Maybe it was his brother who set the alarm. To play. Ugh. Fool. Guy-Manuel was about to go to sleep but he jolted : his robot diseapeared ! Impossible ! How could he ? His brother , like all the family , was sleeping at this time ! Guy-Manuel stood up and looked right and left. The owl watch placed on the table , rang another time. Guy- Manuel gasped as he saw , horrified , the tree going taller and  taller. He wanted to scream but couldnt : he was going as small as a baby mouse. Maybe it was just a dream. Which in that case , relieved the young boy but was at the same time even more frightening since he won't leave it as long as he don't wake up. He ran under a pillow who was so big that it looked like half the size of the eiffel tower and cried , in shock. He couldnt breathe , what to do ? Was it a dream? Nothing but a dream ? How could he know? He tried to slapped himself nothing happened.

But it was so painful to think of what could happen after that Guy-Manuel had first to thing of how he could survive this situation. Find help. Maybe that if he went to his parents bedroom , he could jump on them. Tiny Guy-Manuel took his courage and step away from the pillow but he soon got back to hide.

Now he was sure he was dreaming : because there is no way that an army of G.I Joe can walk like that... They are toys!!

Guy-Manuel's heart stopped ... For two things : it meant that the toys could really use their little guns and weapon against Guy-Manuel but that ... His robot must be some where lost in that house. Guy-Manuel had to find him ... But the G.I Joes were coming to him... And they were stealing small object  as munition . Not good. Guy-Manuel was lost and confused. As long as he saw a silver tiny robot , running with a laser sword , his left arm inside a bandage. Guy-Manuel was too shocked to move . He looked at the robot who , by himself , was going to fight a whole army. He ran and screamed with a synthethic voice :

"Halt! No way that you are going to assault my master's home i will defend him until I..." The botcracker stopped in the middle of his sentence , his optics camera sensing to presence of his master near the christmas tree. He ran , and  the heart of Guy-Manuel  melted as he saw his robot beeping sadly , hugging the sheets , completly destroyed by his master's absence. Guy-Manuel waited  for his robot to be closer to the pillow from where he was hiding , he was shaking of fear. What could happen.He didn't know. But he knew the night would be long. He felt the robot walking toward his spot and grabbed his arm and pulled him. The robot flashed a row of "?!?!?!??"  And then a serie of "!!!!!"  As he exclaimed : "Ma-ster!" Guy-Manuel stared at the robot his eyes shining of fear and excitation :

"You are a toy..."

The poor  robot tilted his head :  

"I thought you were my master and I am your friend ???"

Guy-Manuel shook his head :

"O-of course b-but...you can talk , I'm so..."

Thomas noded and said :

"Master I'll explain but please ... Your security is my priority ,hide. "

Guy-Manuel was about to replied as  two G.I Joe jumped on Thomas. Guy-Manuel screamed :

"Nooooo!"

Thomas was waving his sword , fighting against two beef guys with guns. He yelled :

"Go hide ! I'll be fine ."

But where thought Guy-Manuel? 300 G.i joe are way too much ! On the ground there was no place to hide. Guy-Manuel looked at the tree and gasped ; it was the only issue. It was dangerous. So dangerous. Guy-Manuel jumped and hang on a branch that was twice his side. He started to climb the tree ,jumping and using small lights to grip and sway higher. He never stopped , exhausted but he higher he could get the safer he was . He heard the screams of the G.i Joe. They all had swords , they all were shaped the same and a whole armada with tanks was going on. Guy-Manuel looked down ; if the toys were real... The toy bombs... Were real. He gasped as he looked at the fight from the highest point of  the pine tree. He felt the anxiety grow in his chest. Thomas... Thomas was fighting . So brave. Guy-Manuel looked down and saw the biggest G.I joe down there giving order. Must be the chef . He frowns as Thomas diseapeard again. But then, he came back with ... An army of little soldier ! Tiny green soldiers. He squealed of joy as he saw the G.I joe , taking back as the army who was lead by Thomas was gainning territory : we could hear explosion , Guy-Manuel some arms being broken , some soldiers falling , some were being captured . Guy-Manuel was unable to stop watching this horrible spectacle and moreover , he couldnt stop staring at Thomas. Who was fighting bravely.g' Guy-Manuel then heard a canon pow and the bowl he was hanging on broke. He screamed as he fell. He quickly hang on a tiny bell , his feet swaying in the void. He cried and screamed as he saw the chef climbing the tree. He couldnt help but hang . Suddenly one of them was dragged down and fell , screaming and breaking at his fall. Guy-Manuel gasped as he saw Thomas , who climbed and who was now fighting thechef with his sword , his broken arm hanging on a bowl. No!

Guy-Manuel had to do something. Think. Think . Think. YES!

He took one of his pantoufle and threw it at the king . The chef dropped the branch and fall , breaking on the ground. The entire army  , seeing that , took the pieces of her chef and all ran to the fireplace . Guy-Manuel gasped and closed his eyes , considering it was a sucide. He was in shock, he wanted to cry but everything happened too fast. So fast. He looked at Thomas and he tried to go down but fell . Thomas grabbed his hands but fell with him , they screamed ... And land on the pillow. Guy-Manuel started to hyperventilate and did a crisis . He was pannicking screaming and the poor robot didnt know what to do. He looked at his master and hugged him. Guy-Manuel cuddled his robot . Sobbing . He calmed down. Actually apreciating the feeling of someone hugging him.

Guy-Manuel went silent and whispered :

"Thomas... "

The robot looked at Guy-Manuel and said :

"You saved me ...  Those  G.I Joe ...Rule the Plum Toy World ... Now its all over and the realm is finally free ! And ... All because of you !"

Guy-Manuel looked up at the silver head who was looking down at him , his voice was shaky . He cried , confused and scared :

"Toy world ? Realm?What is going on , I am so confused I just want to run in circles and scream , everything is just... "

Thomas sighed and said :

"Thats ok. Its a normal human reaction. I will explain everything slowly: you are turned into the toy world . The toy world is a bit like a realm , where all the toy lives at night like by magic we go to life. Someone threw a magical spell on us.  An old prophecy said that the Plumfairy king would return and break the spell. But he never returned... The spell was made by an old magician that died. A human. We dont know the spell. So we are trapped like that  ."

Guy-Manuel noded and said :

"Then why am I like that .im not a toy."

Thomas tilted his head :

"I don't know..."

The robot looked at Guy-Manuel and exclaimed :

"But maybe the Plum Fairy have the magic to turn you human ! Im sure ! She is the queen of our kingdom . Im sure she can !"

Guy-Manuel , in a haze whispered :

"I don't care. I just want this night to end and this nightmare to be over" looking at the robot anxiously "What will happen  the next morning ? Then ? "

The robot beeped sadly :

"Well techincally , as long as we don't find  the source of the problem , you are stuck with this side since this magic brought you like a toy.  You will be ... Lifeless the morning then and won't be able to move until next night."

Guy-Manuel went pale and said :

"No.no. No. Let's find..let's find her. Can you take me to her ? To the Plum Fairy?no matter where she lives ?"

The robot nods calmly:

"Oui. But it will take at least 4 or 5 days. To go through the country."

Guy-Manuel gasped in horror :

"I dont have that time !"

Thomas displayed a smile on his helmet :

"Oui you have . A night in your world is 5 days in ours. She lives far , over the winter pine wood , passed the Chocolate River and over the ginger bread candy land. Are you sure you want to go on such a journey?"

Guy-Manuel noded :

"I have no choice really , Thomas. I want to go back to my human form ! I have to ! Or what , or else I will be turned as a toy forever ???"

Thomas displayed a sad pair of eye and in a "zzzzzz " sound , sat down and brought his knees to his chin , his robotic tiny arms holding them. Guy-Manuel's expression saddened as he understood the situation . He hummed , disapointed and shyly placed his hand on the little robot who talked in a glitching voice :

"I once was living in the real world like you. "

Guy-Manuel said nothing at the beginning. He then whispered after a moment of silent :

"What were you ?"

Thomas looked down , after a long melancholic beep;

"I don't remember. "

Guy-Manuel's heart broke : it was terrible !

"Do you think the Plum Fairy ... Knows ? "

Thomas head , rotated and then mechanically tilted , as a rainbow of layers flashed on his LED vizor , who seemed to hypnotize Guy-Man for awhile :

"MAYBE !!! I never had the time because I was busy fighting the G.I Joes ! But ... Maybe she can give me back my memories ! "

They smiled at each other , shyly looking down at their hands , laying down on the fluffy pillow . Thomas was spreading a huge "..." On his helmet and suddenly the robot beeped like if he was a microwave telling the heat time was over ,  an automatic voice looking a lot like the one in portal ( but portal wasn't created at this time , this come from what we have been told ) exclaimed. : Request from _THOMAS-TB03_to _GUY-MANUEL_DE_HOMEM_ CHRISTO-MASTER. The _ RECIEVER  is please to select one of the following options : _YES and/or _NO for the request ...

Guy-Manuel laughed and said :

"Of course you can come with me in this journey. Beside I don't think I have a map for ... "

"Oh thank you, thank you !"

Thomas jumped on Guy-Manuel hugging him and nuzzling with a big smiley on his face. Guy-Manuel patted the  the head of the robot coughing:

"I'm happy to but I need some air pleaaase damn it ! "

The robot beeped and stood up , helping Guy-Manuel to. They then walked on the fuffy pillow and slid down . Thomas motioned his master to follow him ; they were walking toward the fireplace.Thomas turned to Guy-Manuel to explain : "We go to the Plum Toy World by going through fireplaces!" Guy-Manuel gulped , pale . Squeezing the hand of Thomas tightly as he whispered :

"You are kidding me ? I'll burn myself !"

Thomas smiled with his vizor and beeped joufully:

"No because you are considered as a toy!Trust me . "

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas . He then looked back at the house , the tall tree who looked gigantic . He shivered . The night would be long . So long . He noded and sighed . He closed his eyes and walked directky through the flames .

And he knew he would never be the same .

 


End file.
